Jealously (Canceled)
by A Simple Deer
Summary: As a filly Fluttershy was taken to the human world. Now she's seventeen and took the night shift at Freddy Fazbears Pizzarena. When Mike ,and Bonnie fall for her she's caught in the middle. Things get even worse when Freddy and Foxy become jealous. How does Fluttershy plan to survive in a Pizzarena full of love and heart break? Picture not owned by me all credit goes to Lil Pantera
1. Prolouge

**Hello my fellow fnaf and mlp fans to a suprsie story! The idea for this story comes from WhoaLookItsFoxyThePirate. She is amazing so lets appluad her amazing idea. I hope you guys enjoy this new story!**

**I do not own any charcthers all credit goes to Hasbro.**

It was a normal day in Equestria we were on a school felid trip. It was to help us choose what proffesion we wanted to be in. It was lead by who other than herself, Princess Clestia. The first place we went was a new cake shop that had opened. It had a wooden floor that groans under your weight. There was a pink filly who had a frizzed up mane. She bounced out from behind the counter a wide smile on her face as she looked up at the Princess. "Hello Pinkie do your parents happen to be here?" The colorful maned pony asked as she glanced at the counter to confirm their disappence, again.

"They went out but I can get you whatever you want!" The pink filly said cheerfully as she ran behind the counter. She hopped onto a stool. Her ears barlely poked over the countertop. "What would you like, we have a new special. Rainbow cupcakes!" The filly said as she waved a hoove at a row of rainbow frosted cupcakes. All the other fillys oedd and ahhed at the weridly colored cupcakes. It took a while before the filly's were calm.

"No thanks Pinkie Pie we'll come back later. Hopefully when your parents are here." The alicorn said as she made her way out of the small cupcake store. The group of pegusi followed reluctanty, most of them muttered to each other how they wanted to look at the cupcakes more. When they walked outside it had started to drizzle. We all piled on a wooden cart that was sealed with magic. We could hear Clestia who mumbled something. Then the cart let out a sudden jerk as we were propled forward.

"Hello!" A cheerful filly yelled. I recognized that from some where, it was Pinkie. My ears ringed as I reliazed she was sitting next to me. I looked around and all the other pegusi were staring at the pink earth pony. I followed everyone else's example and looked at Pinkie. "What are you guys looking at?" The earth pony asked as she laied her ears back. The young pegasui broke into chatter about the earth pony they casted glances at her every once in a while.

Once the gaze was off her, her ears went up. In her eyes reflected cheerfulness. "So whats your name?" She asked as she looked towards me. I felt myself flush up sompony actually wanted to know my name? I went to open my mouth to respond then I realize I couldn't talk to her. My ears went back as I was blushing deeply. "Cmon' we don't have all day there are party's to be planned!" The pink pony said like a cheer as she threw confetti over my head. Clestia knows where she got that from.

"I'm F-fluttershy." I said uncertinaly and my voice became a high pitched squeal. The pink pony had no trouble understanding me because she smiled.

"Well nice to meet you Fluttershy, I'm Pinkie Pie. The most amazing party pony ever!" She said as she threw more colorful confetti over my head. A light blue pony landed on the ground beside me, her mane was fluffed up and a rainbow color. The pink earth pony took no time to greet the newly arrived filly. "Hi I'm Pinkie Pie the most fantastically awesome party pony. Who are you?"

The blue pegusis burst out in laughter. After a few minutes she stopped and looked at the earth pony. Pinky had a straight face on as she looked at the blue peguses. The rainbow maned pony stood up as she walked over and stood in front of Pinkie. "Your serious? I'm Rainbow Dash the fastest , most amazing pegasuis ever!" The young filly remarked as she showed off her cutie mark to the pink earth pony.

The cart suddenly stop and it sent me flying about an inch forward. Clestia unseals the cart all the pegasuis rushed out. Most of them stretched out their wings and flew a bit into the air. A few more athletic ponies like Rainbow Dash were showing off to the other fillys. Celestial cleared her throat ,and all the fillys landed on the ground. "Okay thanks for your attention. For a special section we will be giving a tour of the castle. Now Luna will take half of you and the other half will come with me. Please choose your elected princess." (Luna was not Nightmare Moon.) It was pretty even Pinkie had went with Celstia so Rainbow Dash came with me.

Through the tour all of the fillys had half listened and had ooed and ahhed at the sights. It had been about two hours into the tour when we passed by this room. Dash said she had felt herself being pulled towards it so we went into the room. She went in first and I followed. It was a decent sized room and in the middle was a mirror with stairs leading up to it. Dash went up to it and I followed behind her. I tripped though and knocked her forward into the mirror. I unfortunaly tumbled in after her.

The next thing I knew I was a human child. I was adopted along beside Dashie so now were "sisters." That takes me where I am today. I was dressed in a light blue shirt and black pants the uniform. I was sitting in my chair a tablet in my hands. Starting my first night at Freddy Fazbears Pizzarena...

**I hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please don't forget to review, favorite, and follow for the next chapter.**

**Until next time!**

**~Cindy Foxies**


	2. What a cute Mikey

**Okay one thing you need to know that Mike was stuffed into a suit. He is the black cat that's described. Here comes the second chapter from the brilliant idea of WhoaLookIt'sFoxyThePirate. We present chapter 2. Please enjoy!**

**I do not own Fluttershy all credit goes to Hasbro.**

**I don't own Fnaf all credit goes to the amazing Scott Cawthon.**

Like everybody's first day or night for me I was nervous. It wasn't just the blutterfly's in my stomach it was the dim lights, the creepy animtrotics, and the phone rining? Who would possibly be calling the Pizzarea after hours? On instinct I picked up the phone and set it down. I wish I hadn't played the phone call at all because I believe that's what woke them up.

_"Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay._

_Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced."_

_Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay._

_So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?_

_Uh, now concerning your safety, the only real risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh._

_Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night."_

I was frozen in shock and fear. Who wouldn't be after being told they could die to child entertainers. They seemed so harmless when I came in for my interview. To tell you the truth I had hanged around them, helping children. You know after a week I would happily take the job as dressing up as the mascot.

Wait, I should be focusing on the animtorotics. I picked up the tablet it automatically on the main stage. On the stage stood a bunny, a bear, and a chicken. The camera cut out and the bunny had dissapred. I pressed one of the other cameras just to be greeted by a empty dining room. I cursed under my breath as I set down the tablet. I swear I heard something, like breathing.

I moved my chair to the right door. I pressed the light to be greeted to a empty hall. I let go of the button the light going off. I then slipped to the other side of the room turning on the light. There in the window was a black cat his whiskers were about two inches. His eyes were pure black with a small white pupil in each. His face pressed up agasint the window. A wide grin plastered on his face. "W-what a cute kitty."

I said to the animtrotic my voice shaking. It was ovbuis I was scared that even a animtrotic could sense it. The light stopped flickering and I quickly pressed it again. The cat had moved and was now in the door way. I pressed the door button as he reached for me.

My breathing came in gasp. If just one pesky animtrotic could cause this then what could all of them combined do? The idea made me shiver as I pressed the light button the cat now pressed back agasint the window. His claws were tapping on the window as he smiled widely at me. I felt myself shake again as I moved away from the door, leaving it closed. I picked the tablet up out of my lap and flicked to the main stage. Everyone was there but the bunny.

I rolled back over to the left door in my chair, flicking on the light. Fortunately for me the hall was empty. I looked back at the tablet to see I had 60% power left. I then looked at the time it was three I could do this. I nodded my head as I rolled back to the right door. Pressing the light to find the window empty. I then opened the door, pressing the light. There was nothing there I let out a sigh of relief. Then I contuined my first night.

*Mikes P.O.V*

I was leaned agasint the wall out of the sight of the camera. My eyes were focused on the opposite wall. My head was filled with thoughts. I set my paw on my chest where my heart would be in my real body. I recognized this feeling all to well. I wish I never had laied eyes on her...I'm sorry.

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Please don't forget to review, favorite, and follow for the next chapter.**

**Until next time!**

**~Cindy Foxies**


	3. The First Fight of Many

**Sorry for the delay in chapters, I'm sure this chapter will make up for it. From the idea from LostImganations, I proudly prenset the new chapter in jeasouly. Please enjoy!**

**I do not own any charcthers all credit goes to the amazing Scott Cawthon.**

I started at the opposite wall, feeling my chest tighten. Right then I made a vow to myself. I would never let anybody know my true feelings for the night guard. I stood there for what seemed like a hour. Than I heard foot steps that got louder, than stopped. I looked over to see Bonnie, looking at me a confused look on his face. I straightened up taking my paw away from my suit. "H-hey Bonnie." I said softly, feeling my face flush up.

"Uhm...Hey Mikey, what are you...doing?" He asked awkwardly, shifting his feet.

"Oh nothing m-much." I tried to say cheerfully but unfortunately I was a really bad liar. So it came out in a high tone.

"Why are you just standing out here? The doors right here, and open for that matter." The purple bunny said as he motioned towards the open door.

"I...ummm..." I trailed off for a while. Only being brought back when the bunny snapped his fingers. Than I perked up as I smiled. "I was giving the night guard false hope."

The purple bunny seemed to calm down as he nodded, seeing how it'd make sense. Than the light in the hallway flicked on making a clicking sound as it flickered. Once it went off the more than fimilar sound of the closing metal door sounded. "The guard must have heard us. Cmon' let's go make up a strategy for tommrow night." Bonnie said as he put his arm around my shoulder, leading me to the main dining room.

Once we entered the main dining room I saw Foxy sitting at a dining room table. I slipped out from under Bonnie's arm, and walked over to the table. This was the first time I'd never felt my heart pound in my chest at the sight of Foxy. The crmsion fox patted the seat next to him with his hook. I slid in the seat, Foxy wrapping his arm around my shoulder. "Is Chica coming?" I asked looking around the room.

"No someone needs to keep the night guard busy. We wouldn't want them finding out we think more out of the program." I nodded, that'd make sense. No need to worry Mr. Fazbear he's gotten pretty old over the years. He has the sight of a blind cat, which would explain our dirty fur. The years treated him well, he still looked like he was in his thirites. Okay, I kinda drifted off there. I saw Bonnie's mouth moving and Foxy nodding.

"Than as soon as the guard closes the door on Chica, Foxy will move in. Than from there he'll enter the guards office and kill em'. Everybody got it?" I nodded as did Foxy. I was hoping I wasn't to big of a part of the plan being that I hadn't been listing. All of a sudden Freddy was behind Bonnie. Rubbing his other half's head.

"Its so cute to see my little bunny take charge." The bear said with a grin as he rubbed Bonnie's head. The purple bunny face flushed up at the bears teasing. Freddy looked around the table. "Where's Chica at?"

"Ay' the lass be distractin' thy night guard." Foxy said as he looked towards the office.

The bell inside of my head activated, telling us animtrotics it was six. We quickly moved into our spots, waiting for the night guard to leave. My spot unfortunately was in the back room so I had to wait for an animtrotic to come get me. We had two hours to our selves we didn't open tell ten, but Mr. Fazbear perfered that we were in our spots by eight. We didn't want to cause any more trouble for the poor man so we did as he said.

After a while Foxy walked into the room and, looked over to me. "Cmon' lad thy' night guard be gone." I nodded as I heaved myself up and followed Foxy out of the back room. When we entered the main dining room the new scene was totally different from the last one. Freddy and Chica were yelling at eachother in the middle of the room. Bonnie watched helplessly from a chair pushed off to the side.

"What's going on?" I asked, looking at Foxy.

"Chica was leading the night guard out by thy shoulders. Thy were whisprin' bout somethin'. Then Chica tried to convince the bear that the lass was a friend." How could Chica be so blind the night guards were nothing but scum...beautiful pink haired scum.. Wait what was I thinking? My heart belonged to Foxy, right? These conflicted feelings were confusing me so I cleared my head.

"What can we do?" I asked looking into the crimson fox's eyes.

"Nothing." He said weakly his eyes clouded.

I looked back to where the two were arguing. They seemed to be calming down, but their words were still unclear. I was pretty happy that Freddy had enough sense not to hit Chica. After all she is the lady of the Pizzarea. They seemed to have come to an agreement, and shook hands. I quickly rushed over the bear, wanting to know everything! I wasn't a gossip but I always heard the news of the Pizzarea last. So I figured, why not first?

"What was your agreement Freddy?" I asked as I ran up to him. I felt like I was ready to jump out of my suit in glee.

"I'll tell everybody once we all get over here." Freddy said calmly, waving Foxy and Bonnie over. I laied my ears back they take forever. Than I'll have no time to hang out with my pirate! I know I sound like a whining child but believe me you'd be to if they keeped you in suspense. To them anyway I was nothing but a child I'd only been in this suit for a bit. After what seemed like forever everyone gathered in a semi circle around Chica and Freddy.

"Alright guys the new plan is to-"

**What a cliff hanger. Anyway I'll try to get back on my once a month updating schedule. Let's get tons of follows, favorites, and reviews for the next chapter!**

**Until next time!**

**~Cindy Foxies**


End file.
